1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydrofoil unit, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a hydrofoil unit for attaching to the stern of the hull of a boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for hydrofoil units have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,805,068 B1 issued on 10-19-2004 to Tossavainen teaches a hydrofoil system for lifting a boat out of water an amount sufficient to reduce drag while still allowing the boat to be powered by a conventional inboard-outboard drive. The hydrofoil system includes a front hydrofoil unit, a center hydrofoil unit, and a pair of rear hydrofoil units. The front hydrofoil unit includes a hydrofoil portion that dependingly mounts to a mounting portion thereof that depends from the bottom of the hull at the bow thereof. The center hydrofoil unit includes a hydrofoil that dependingly extends equidistantly outwardly from a pair of stanchions thereof that depend from the bottom of the hull at the substantial center thereof. Each rear hydrofoil unit includes a hydrofoil that dependingly extends equidistantly outwardly from a pair of stanchions thereof that depend from port and starboard trim tab units of the hull, respectively.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for hydrofoil units have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.